


when the days have no number

by silpium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: If there’s one thing Hinata can’t stand, it’s being subpar at something. If there’s another thing he can’t stand, it’s that Kageyama thinks he’s better at kissing than Hinata is.So, you know what? Hinata’s going to do—something. He doesn’t really know what it is yet, but he’s gonna figure out how to become amazing at kissing and impress Kageyama so much that he’ll regret ever saying Hinata kisses like a dead fish.





	when the days have no number

A few days into his relationship with Kageyama, Hinata finds out he’s not that great of a kisser. Or, in Kageyama’s words, he’s “total shit at it,” which is just plain _rude_.

Admittedly, their first kiss, just after Hinata confessed, was not the best. But Hinata deserves a break on that—maybe he bumped his teeth against Kageyama’s, and maybe their noses bumped at first. But he was nervous as hell, and it’s not like Kageyama was any better than him.

Hinata’s more open to criticism on the second and third kisses, which he has less of an excuse for. He’d thought they were better, and Kageyama agrees to that much, but still gives Hinata a look whenever Hinata initiates affection, like he’s worried another subpar kiss is gonna happen.

If there’s one thing Hinata can’t stand, it’s being subpar at something. If there’s another thing he can’t stand, it’s that Kageyama thinks he’s better at kissing than Hinata is. 

So, you know what? Hinata’s going to do— _something_. He doesn’t really know what it is yet, but he’s gonna figure out how to become amazing at kissing and impress Kageyama so much that he’ll regret ever saying Hinata kisses like a dead fish. 

There are a few options he has here: the blessed anonymity of Google, asking his mother, or… okay, that’s it. Google can give out sketchy things, though, and who knows what creepy advice Hinata might believe and accidentally use? He’d never live that down.

That leaves his mother. Hinata’s not too sure how to present it—what, does he just ask her over dinner, _hey, Mom, how do you kiss and not be terrible at it?_

After mulling it over for quite some time, that is, in fact, what he does. Not over dinner, because he would rather die before making Natsu aware of this whole situation. _Ick._

It goes over about as well as expected, his mother teasing and prodding him over his question, _over who’s the lucky person?_ , _have I met them?_ , _how long have you two been together?_ , among other things. But her advice is probably better than Google’s, about how kissing isn’t participation-less, not a hands-off one, not one you're in alone.

Admittedly, it’s gross and embarrassing, and it makes Hinata want to crawl into a hole a little bit, but it’s good advice. Something else that stays with him is his mother’s comment that he _must really care about this person to be seeking out_ me _for advice!_ It’s a throwaway comment amongst the rest of her teasing, but it still gets stuck in the crevices of Hinata’s mind. The realization hovers over him: he really does care for Kageyama like that and that much, that this is what dating is, embarrassment and affection and tingling contentedness rolled all into one.

This is what he has with Kageyama, and it’s more than just wanting to best or impress him. It’s wanting to give him the best and make him happy. It’s a dawning recognition that makes him flush and prickle with warmth all over.

It’s a few days afterwards when Hinata decides to put things into action. He nudges Kageyama during lunch, and when Kageyama finishes his bite of food and looks over to him, Hinata tells him with finality, “I’m gonna kiss you. I asked my mother, and—”

“Don’t talk about your _mother_ before giving me another dead fish kiss,” Kageyama says quickly, irritation laced in his voice.

“No! Oh my gosh, Kageyama, I told you it’s not a dead fish kiss! And it’ll be even better than all of those! If you’d let me finish, I would have told you she gave me advice. So I’m gonna be better now. Hmph.” He crosses his arms petulantly.

“I can’t believe you asked your mother for kissing advice.”

“And I can’t believe you're a total butt! Why do I even wanna kiss you, huh?” Hinata asks, cocking his head to the side.

“‘Cause I toss to you,” Kageyama replies appeasingly, not missing a beat.

“There’s more to it than that!” Hinata bites back, and uncrosses his arms.

“At least, like, twenty percent of your confession was about how much you like my tosses, in case you don’t remember.”

“Yeah, and eighty percent about everything else, idiot! Like—like your stupid personality and how you always let me have some of your meatbun when the captain treats us! I had a whole laundry list of non-volleyball things, in case you don’t remember,” Hinata retorts, sticking his tongue out. “So, c’mon, are you gonna let me kiss you again or not?”

“Fine,” Kageyama says easily, pushing his food away from him, but Hinata can catch the embarrassment in his tone, the redness on his cheeks. “If this is the same as your normal kisses, though, you aren’t getting any extra tosses tonight.” (He is, no matter how bad it is.)

So Hinata kisses him.

It’s marginally better. Thinking about his mother during it ruins it a bit, but he remembers to tilt his head before, to not keep himself stock still, and he puts one of his hands over one of Kageyama’s and squeezes a bit—and, yeah, it’s nice. It’s not all it’s made out to be, but there’s that trickle of warmth that drops through him at everything: it’s a good kiss, but only because it’s with Kageyama and only in comparison to their previous disasters.

Still, it’s a feeling Hinata isn’t used to yet, and just that tiny bit of warmth smolders within him like a furnace being brought to life, glowing bright. Kageyama’s _not bad_ when they part brings that brightness up to his cheeks, all rosy pink like a sunrise, and Hinata _hmph_ s, crossing his arms. “Don’t lie to me! That was totally the best kiss you’ve ever had!”

“Doesn’t mean it ranks up to anyone else’s,” Kageyama returns, but there’s a hint of satisfaction to his tone, almost contentment. A grin sneaks its way onto Hinata’s face that he can’t fight. There’s a tiny quirk to Kageyama’s lips, too, and the thought that it’s all because of him makes Hinata grin even wider.

It’s stupid, to be so happy over such small things, and Hinata thinks Kageyama knows it, too. But when the bell for lunch rings, most of their food uneaten, and Kageyama just packs it all up and takes Hinata’s hand without a word of complaint, Hinata thinks Kageyama doesn’t care about how stupid it is, either. 

As he and Kageyama walk towards their next class, Kageyama’s smile has grown to be a genuine one, one Hinata can plainly see, and that’s when he realizes maybe it doesn’t matter if he kisses like a dead fish. They can still be stupid and happy together; they are. And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by my sweetheart [clem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM)! thank u for bearing thru so many fics i love u
> 
> please feel free to comment w concrit or otherwise! anything is really appreciated ;v;
> 
> i'm [hhasunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu) on twitter if you'd like to hmu n chat!


End file.
